Man of Steel - my rant of what went on
by crazykrew
Summary: This is my frist post... and I'm sorry to say it's not a story, just merely what I believe what on in the movie... ...


Before I begin, I heard that there was a thought that's on the table of a prequel of Krypton focusing on Jor-EL... now that would be Awesome... something that's never really been explored much or thoroughly…

* * *

SPOILER ALERT

^^^For those who have not yet seen the" Man of Steel" film... (Which I for one do not believe in that lie…)^^^

This is out of sync but I'd like to start that

I still maintain that it was the military's job to evacuate Smallville and Metropolis before they began their shoot out on fast moving targets... I mean, just during one scene alone of them trying to hit Zod's ship with missiles, they missed and it hit buildings and civilians ... they must have put it down as an exceptional death toll, as collateral damage...

"I wanted the movie to have a mythological feeling. In ancient mythology, mass deaths are used to symbolize disasters. In other countries, like, Greece and Japan, myths were recounted through the generations, partly to answer unanswerable questions about death and violence. In America, we don't have that legacy of ancient mythology. Superman (who first appeared in 'Action Comics' in 1938) is probably the closest we get. It's a way of recounting the myth."

-Zack Snyder

* * *

I have to say I love the concept that Zod was only doing it for his people... for Krypton... because it's that true... wouldn't we do the same thing if put in there position... and aren't we doing that now... by pushing animals and people off lands and taking it for ourselves...

Ok so let's begin at the beginning...

Krypton is destroyed... and something was going on with a Codax... which we know very little about except that later we find that it holds the jobs/abilities of every child in it... or some such other... I don't quite understand that part... everything from that point is self explanatory so let's move on.

People wonder about the open capsule in the space scout ship Clark took. People wonder if Kara/Supergirl was in there... I highly doubt that... it could have been a Kryptoian that was stuck there for some reason and instead of returning began the Human race... just a theory even though its most likely wrong... another thing people complain about is if the ship was there thousands of years, how was it possible to have a ready made suit in the ship for Clark... this most likely sprouted out the idea of Supergirl being on board... you have to remember that it was the middle of the night in Canada and it wasn't till early light that Lois was discovered, so it was more then enough time for Jor-EL, to have the ship make the suit for Clark... you have to remember that this is an advance race… its similar to what we are doing today with 3-D printers, for them it could be just like that…

Now to when Clark is figured out by Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane... if a reporter could find out Clark's secret, then why couldn't the government... especially when at the end he told them he grew up in Kansas, two scout ships hit Smallville, and Clark as Superman fought off two Kryptonians...

Side Question: Why didn't more of the prisoners from the PZ come out to fight?...

Any way you may have questioned that if you could have super powers, never truly be hurt on a planet, why terraform it to krypton where you'll be mortal... well its like Zod said he missed the feel of sold soil of krypton beneath his feet, to breath in Krypton's air once more... most likely they'd feel very light and out of proportion on earth and if you think about it. If there were no more earth and we'd have to live on the moon we would want the heaviness of gravity again... to be able to breath in the easy air of earth... even if we were able to lift heavy weight as if they were nothing, or hop skip to a far distance away...

Ok so the world engine... I've read that people were wondering why and how it grew those slinky arm claws... its like when Clark entered the space scout ship in the arctic, the hovering machine attacked him and Lois... so I find it most likely it is a defense mechanism that fends off anything that wishes to harm it... or stop it from its objection.

* * *

Now for the most conversational part...

THE KILLING OF ZOD

Superman Had No Choice... when I first saw it, I thought maybe he could have first tried to move his arm and covered Zod's eyes and have it burned through his arm before being forcing to kill him... I thought that would have been a cool visual scene...

If you're wondering as I did why they didn't use the Heat vision ability more than they did... I find that it must have been difficult for them to hold that blinding heat... have you ever cried hot tears or got sand in your eyes or even looked at the sun to long... well it must have been like that... if you watch Clark and Zod shake off the pain... it hurts... like a white hot burning of a thousand suns of intensity... to putting it mildly...

But if you say Superman doesn't kill... that's not true... in the comics he has been forced to kill... even in "Smallville's " TV series, he's been forced to indirectly kill... Hell, even in The Adventure of Lois and Clark, Superman has killed indirectly... you have two of the most powerful beings on Earth fighting for your survival... it's a Us VS Them...

Now for those that say,: 'Look how much Superman has killed/destroyed in Metropolis'... that's not true... if anything it was Zod that did it... first with his weapons, then by himself... now like I said in the beginning, once the military saw Zod's broadcast it was their responsibility to have a team ready to evacuate wherever and whenever they were needed... and when they saw a ship heading towards Metropolis they should have deployed...

You wouldn't tell the victim that it was there own fault for being there at the wrong place at the wrong time... or even a helpless bystanders, or maybe a helpful civilian, that its their fault someone died... No, you accuse the killer... the one who went out that day and decided that they were going to kill...

* * *

Problems for me…

I did have a few things I had a problem with… the action shots... not that it was terrible... just that it went so fast that you can hardly see the action and the action was awesome... it made my mother dizzy that she had to close her eyes... my mother likes it and tolerates me talking non stop about it... she's skeptical as am I about the sequel... She is a stand firm behind Christopher Reeve's Superman the movie... as am I... she doesn't care much for the suit... she likes the red on the outside... but it is a new generation... Comic 52 is out and it does need to be remade for the newer era...

Another thing was that everyone can see Clark is clearly Superman... first Lois finds him out... Pete and Lana most likely know from the bus rescue... the police who drove Lois to the Kent farm most likely knows... one, Clark was in the suit, standing out side and it doesn't hurt that Lois yelled out his name... then at the end... though it was awesome... but he didn't change his posture, hair or even his voice... but hopefully it'll be added more in the sequel...

I don't hold out much hope for it... I had hoped that there would at least be two more stand alone movies before a team up… but I will have to trust in our director Zack Snyder and his vision and hope that it comes out super... One thing I am glad for that is coming for this film, is that they plan to make a stand alone movie of WONDER WOMAN… now this has been put on the shelf for too long. It's about time that they make a strong female superhero on the silver screens… I just hope they can get Lynda Carter to play the Queen… (I won't talk about it, but awhile back they had planed to make a TV show of WW. But it didn't work… it had to many contradictions… and the clothing was crazy… I haven't got a chance to see it, but from the clips I've see it's a good thing it never got put on air…)

I did like the little things put in there... the easter eggs. The numerous times we saw Lexcorp logo,(1, behind Clark as he arrived home in Smallville, 2. in Zod's ship looking out over metropolis as he greeted Clark and Lois, 3. The gas tank Zod pushed in to Superman, 4. the satellite falling to earth and hitting Lexcorp Tower. and there may be one or two more in there that I forgot...) then the 'be calm and call batman' poster, the Wayne Tech satellite and the construction site where superman hit the accident board and only the 0 was left... the little shops signs in Smallville, maybe a smiley face of Watchman in the shot with the Lexcorp gas tank Zod throw... and then there's the casting... a lot, a lot of people who have been involved with Smallville's TV show... and some who have been in the Superman the movie...(the man who played the toddler Kal-EL, fresh out of the space ship)...

So there you have it... my thoughts on this Epic movie… now if you have any questions or comments. I'd be more then glad to take them... but remember that I' am just a fan... not an totally nerd expert... (I wish)... and if I do answer anything, it's mostly theories...

So bring them on... I won't be putting a completed on this... and I'll be checking for your posts... so watch out cause most likely I'll still post something up... any thing that passes my fancy of rant material...

If you've stayed on this long I thank you... and hope you support SUPERMAN as much and I do... but if you're a Batman fan coming to say that he can beat Superman... be warned... ''For every comment you make, I will make a thousand more where Superman is the Best!...''...

-Crazykrew

Before I go I'd like to make one more theory

I believe that the Kryptonians, Dr. Emil Hamilton and Colonel Nathan Hardy aren't dead but merely in the Phantom Zone... and will return... … it's just a thought ….


End file.
